In The Spirit
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: During the Christmas period, DJ attempts to get Heather into the Christmas spirit; however the ice Queen has one thing on her mind which DJ cannot guess. Surprice Christmas Present for Fulltimereviewer


**In the Spirit.**

**Summery:**** During the Christmas period, DJ attempts to get Heather into the Christmas spirit; however the ice Queen has one thing on her mind which DJ cannot guess.**

**Disclaimer:**** I asked Santa to get me the rights to 'Total Drama' this Christmas…we still have a few hours left! Come on Santa, come through for me!**

**A note:**** Alright then, well I've just finished one Christmas story and now we're on to a one shot, this is a Christmas present for one very special Author here.**

**Fulltimereviewer is a wonderful person, I first met her when she showed and interest of carrying on my one shot 'When Goth's and CITS Collide' and turning it into a multi chapter story, which is still going on today (Check it out and drop it a review please!)**

**She has done a lot of work for me this month, like reviewing my stories and making me feel like my stories are good, she's always picking out bits of my chapters that are good and highlight them, she's an absolute star and I want to give this to her for a gift!**

**Plus she also chips in little ideas and plotlines to help my stories along; she helped massively for 'A Christmas Wish' which inspired me to write this.**

**Since DJ/Heather are one of her favourite couples I decided to dedicate a little Christmas one shot to you, don't worry! I still owe you another one shot for guessing the correct song on my contest!**

**Plus, I know one of your favourite Christmas songs is 'All I want For Christmas', I listened to three versions of that song on repeat when writing this!**

**So, I hope you all enjoy it, especially Fulltimereviewer!**

* * *

Snow, you either love it or hate it, the people that love it enjoy walks in the pure white substance while others like to have snowball fights and build huge snowman, and attempt to protect them from unruly rebels who like to tear them right back down.

Others however hate snow, it makes things hard to get around in this weather, and those stupid bratty kids that cause snowball fights in the streets should be arrested.

It's also incredibly icy so even walking is a problem, not to mention embarrassing if your caught slipping over on the ice down a busy street.

Heather was one of those people, she hated snow, she hated the fact that everyone seemed a lot more happier in the town she lived in whenever it snowed, everyone got together in the huge park five minutes away from where she lived and built snowmen, made snow angels and had the dreaded snow ball fights

She was seated on a freezing cold bench with her teeth chattering, if she had a choice she would be at home, in her warm bed ignoring the bliss that was all around her.

However, she had been unwillingly dragged to the park today by her close friend DJ, ever since the Total Drama shows ended, DJ and Heather struck up an unlikely friendship, DJ was there for Heather when she was getting her life back on track after the whole Alejandro ordeal and he wasn't going to run away anytime soon.

He liked to call her out of her home every now and then to have a talk, today was one of those days, even though Heather despised this weather and everything about this stupid park, but still, she could never be mad at DJ.

Heather sneered angrily when she saw five kids start up a snowball fight close by her, she swore if one of those brats hit her with a snowball she would cause a park massacre and show no mercy, this was just how much she hated this stupid weather, it made her contemplating mass murder.

At this moment, DJ was over at the small café close by; buying two hot chocolates, one for himself and one for Heather, once he had the two steaming cups of Hot Chocolate he walked back over to the bench and sat back down next to Heather.

He noticed the fact that she was staring over at the kids as they laughed at each other and rolled about in the snow with iced balls in their hands, she scowled bitterly at them as DJ handed over a cup to her.

"I remember doing things like that" DJ mumbled to no on in particular, "Me and my Brothers used to do that every year, I always used to lose because I was too small and scared to throw snowballs, but it was tradition I suppose".

"I hate them".

DJ looked at Heather and smiled, "I take it your not a fan of snow?"

Heather shook her head, "Nope, it's horrible, its messy, cold, stupid…and plus I hate seeing people getting all over excited about white crap from the sky, big effing whoop!"

DJ laughed to himself, "Come on, it's the holidays, people just get excited because Christmas is on the way, there must be something about snow that you like?"

"Nope, I hate winter, I hate snow, and I certainly hate Christmas" Heather hissed.

DJ looked at her, slightly surprised, "What? How can you hate Christmas, its amazing!"

"No its not!" Heather growled, "Look, ever since I can remember, I've hated Christmas, whether it's been the fact that I didn't get the present I wanted or I hated the food…it's a stupid time of the year, and I wish it never existed".

DJ bit his lip as he moved closer to Heather, "Albright then, I'm about to change your views on it!"

"Good luck!" Heather scoffed.

"I'm being serious!" DJ told her, "Look, surely there's something you like about Christmas, what about…decorating the Christmas Tree? That always gets me in the spirit".

"The tree needles get everywhere, plus green messes up my living room co-ordination" Heather growled.

"Ok" DJ trailed off, "Buying Christmas presents, surely that's one?"

"No way!" Heather hissed, "No one I know is deserving of a Christmas present".

"Come on Heather!" DJ moaned, "I'm trying to help you here, there must be something around here that can make you feel the slightest bit Christmassy?"

Heather paused, the truth is, there was something, there was something deep down that made her feel like Christmas was in her ice cold body and ready to burst, she bit her thumb nervously as she saw DJ looking at her, trying to interrogate her,

"Come on, Heather," DJ pleaded, "There must be somethin'; I can see it in your eyes".

"It's nothing!" Heather quickly snapped as she turned away.

"There is something!" DJ said, "I can see it, come on, you can't hide from me, tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Oh fucks sake, DJ!" Heather screamed out loudly, "It's you, it's you, it's always been you!"

DJ froze for a second, and unintentionally scooted away from Heather a few paces, "Excuse me?"

Heather sighed, "Look, every year since we've met all I wanted for Christmas was…well you to be with me, I've bit my tongue every year and stopped myself from asking you to celebrate it with me, I have no idea why because I am completely in love with you, ever since you picked me up and pretty much turned my life around, can't you tell you stupid brick house!"

DJ opened his mouth in shock, that had to be the most romantic yet abusive thing he had ever heard in his life, without even hesitating for a second he reached over and cupped Heather's chin with his hand and pulled her in towards him.

Heather's eyes widened as her cold lips connected with DJ's warm lips, a kiss. She had kissed many times before, yet she could tell that DJ was slightly inexperienced, so, she took complete dominance and forced her tongue into his mouth.

DJ didn't seem to mind; in fact it seemed he liked her power as Heather pretty much forced herself on him, however this romantic, slightly passionate moment was short lived when heckling calls were heard from the kids having the snowball fight.

Heather broke the kiss and looked up at them, they were mocking them and pretending to kiss one another, Heather reached down into the snow and yanked out a huge snowball, with one graceful swish of her arm she threw it and it whacked one of the kids around the face, causing them all to run away in fear.

"Wow, you've got one heck of an arm on you!" DJ commented.

"It's to keep brats like that at bay" Heather muttered as she shook the snow off her hands, she then looked back at DJ, "I love you" She said to him.

DJ paused for a second and smiled, "Well, thank God for that, because now I can give you this".

DJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bracelet, with a red heart shaped gem in the middle, with pride yet with a trembling hand, he slowly handed it over to Heather.

"Merry Christmas" DJ said to her.

Heather analyzed the bracelet for a few seconds, "I'm sure that the gem isn't a real ruby…and it doesn't match my outfit…but it's the most wonderful gift I could have ever gotten for Christmas".

DJ perked up when he heard this words, as he finished his Hot Chocolate he stood up and offered his arm to Heather, "Come on, I'll take you back to mine, if you hate snow so much then I'm sure you won't mind sittin' next to me with a warm fire in front of us?"

Heather let a genuine smile crack across her face, "I'd like that".

* * *

**I'm starting to get slightly attached to DJ/Heather, I blame you Fulltimereviewer!**

**Still, I hope you like this! Sorry it's a little short but I got around to writing it today, I hope you have a great Christmas!**


End file.
